New girl in town
by Looking-For-Love
Summary: AH. Bella was never accepted in phoenix, but is now moving to Forks with her brother Emmett. She learns more about the new neighbours, including Edward Cullen. Bella and Edward are both kinda gothic/emo-y. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first story! :) They are all human, Bella and Emmett are brother and sister. Rosalie, jasper, Alice and Edward all live with Carlisle and Esme but are adopted, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, ditto Alice and Edward :) Bella's kinda gothic/emo as is Edward. Very long authors note I'm sorry.**

**(Bella POV)**

Forks. Located in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State. It was here that my father Chief Charlie Swan lived. It was here that my brother Emmett and I were going to be living from now on. It was two weeks ago today that my mother had been killed in a drink driving accident; it still chocked me up and brought tears to my eyes whenever she was mentioned, so people pretty much steered clear of that subject. I loved my mom and wished with all my heart that she was still with us, but everyone has their time I suppose.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, poking me.

"Mhm?"

"How much longer have we got, I'm bored" He whined, I laughed at his childlike behaviour. Emmett was my big brother. He was only a year older than me but looked so much bigger. Even though Emmett annoyed me to wits end, I loved him. He's the one person I can talk to about pretty much anything.

"3 hours left Emmett, then another hour to Port Angeles" Emmett groaned and lay back in his seat, I turned my I-pod back on and wasted the 3 hours with noisy background music.

"Bells come on, one more plane to go." Emmett said.

We finally sat down after a long wait in customs. The nerves started to set in, I had changed alot over the last year since Charlie had seen me. I was less... peppy. I dressed mostly in black, wore alot of black eyeliner and listened to loud bands which no one else liked. I wasn't accepted back home, everyone assumed that because of my drastic change that I had become different. My old friends ditched me and I became very shy, I didn't really talk to anyone other than my mom and Emmett. It saddens me that no-one could see the girl behind the music and clothes. I hoped that people in Forks weren't as narrow-minded.

"Ladies and Gentleman please stay in your seats until the plane has come to a complete stop, thank you" Said a voice over the intercom. I turned to Emmett, he was asleep with his hair sticking up everywhere and his mouth slightly open.

"Em, wake up" I said shaking him slightly.

"Nhya" he groaned "Five more minutes Bells"

"Em, we're in Forks, Charlie's gonna be waiting outside"

"Fine fine I'm up!" He said grumpily. The seatbelt sign flashed above us and we stood up, took our hand luggage and proceeded of the plane. Collecting our luggage only took ten minutes due to the small number of passengers flying. We walked out to the front of the airport and looked for Charlie.

"BELLA! EMMETT!" He shouted from beside his cruiser, I was not looking forward to riding in that! It was going to be a long drive home.

"Hey dad," said Emmett giving him a 'manly' hug then putting his luggage in the boot of the car.

"Good to see you son, when are you gonna stop growing! Every time I see you, you look bigger!" He said with a smile.

"All thanks to the weights" Answered Emmett cockily

"Gosh Bella, you've changed alot" Exclaimed Charlie giving me a hug.

"Yep" I said with a timid smile, a very awkward silence followed, Emmett put my suitcase in the boot of Charlie's cruiser and then we all just stood there.

"Well let's get going I'm sure you're gonna want to get settled in and such" I automatically got into the back of the cruiser whilst Emmett went into the front. For the full hour Emmett and Charlie talked non-stop about sports. I had no interest in sports, mostly down to the fact then whenever I played I just inflicted pain on myself and others around me. I stared dejectedly out of the window for the entire ride. Everything was so _green. _It started to drizzle, which progressed into heavy rain. That was one thing I was going to love about Forks, the rain. There wasn't enough of it in Phoenix.

"Well, we're here" Charlie announced, pulling up to the familiar house of my early childhood_._ "You guys know where your bedrooms and stuff are don't you?" We both nodded "Well after you've settled in we can have a chat about things and getting you two settled okay?" Charlie seemed very happy that we were finally here, he gave us both a crinkly eyed smile which I couldn't help but smile back at.

Emmett helped me lug my stuff up to my room. The room here was smaller than my room at home, however I preferred this one. It still had my faded lilac walls and the same familiar smell...a kind of floral smell . I put my clothes away quickly and focused on setting up everything else. I put my laptop on my desk, set up all my pictures; some of me and mom, me and Emmett pulling goofy faces and a picture from when I was about four and Emmett was five outside this very house, with mum and Charlie looking blissfully happy. Only a year after this was taken, we moved to Phoenix.

I brushed away the few stray tears and looked outside for a distraction; my room was directly above an extension that jutted out from the house. I opened the window and jumped out. I had a perfect vantage view. I could see next door's driveway and their back yard. I looked up at the sky. It was still very overcast but it was only drizzling now. I wondered if the clouds would ever clear enough for me to be able to see the stars.

"JASPER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Screamed a high pitched voice that made me jump. I realised that the noise was coming from next door. When I had lived here 12 years ago that house had been empty but now it looked as if people lived there, angry people. I would have to ask Charlie about that later.

Reluctantly I climbed back into my room and went downstairs, knowing that Charlie wanted to talk to us. When I reached the bottom, Emmett was already there sitting at the table.

"Ah Bella" Charlie Greeted "There you are, come on sit down" I obediently sat."Okay, you guys have no idea how happy I am to have you living with me; obviously I wish it was under better circumstances but still I'm very happy." Charlie was like me, he didn't like expressing his emotions or showing his vulnerability. " Now, I have been living on my own for a while so I don't really cook, I usually just order take out..."

"SCORE!" Shouted Emmett "TAKE OUT EVERY NIGHT!" He said pumping his fist in the air.

"You're kidding right!" I said appalled. As much as I would love to eat take out every night, I knew it wasn't healthy.

"Shut up Bella, take out every night, that would be amazing"

"Well..." Charlie mused "I agree with Bella, you two are growing kids you need proper food, okay Bella there's a jar in the cupboard with all the money for food in it..." He warned.

"What so you're gonna let me cook every night?"

"Only if you're okay with it" He said

"I'd love to dad" I said smiling, cooking was one thing that I loved doing, I was starting to like Forks alot.

"Bellaaa" Emmett whined "I wanted take out" He pouted

"You kids" Charlie chuckled "Okay, transport?" He asked

"Our cars should be coming sometime tonight" Emmett Said "Well if you can even call Bella's a car" He muttered.

"Hey! Shut up about my truck, have some respect it's very older than you" I argued.

"I know I've seen it" He goaded.

"Come on kids no fighting!" Charlie warned.

"Stupid brother" I mumbled under my breath

"Okay well I think that's pretty much everything, now since I don't have any food in it'll be pizza tonight" Emmett made to leave the table, but I was still curious about the angry people next door.

"Dad?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Who lives next door?"

"Oh that's the Cullen's, well and the Hales. and his wife live there and they've got two sets of twins" My eyebrows shot up in surprise "They're all adopted though" Charlie added. "Hey you should go and introduce yourselves!"

"Er, I'm good thanks" I said, I did not want to go round introducing myself to complete strangers, even if Charlie did know them.

"I'll go!" said Emmett gleefully "Coming with me dad?"

"Sure, I haven't spoken to Carlisle in a while" he added as an afterthought, and just like that I was left alone, I didn't mind though, I was very independent, I didn't like relying on other people, I revelled in the loneliness.

I decided that seeing as I wasn't brave enough to introduce myself I would eavesdrop instead. I climbed out my window and realised I had the perfect vantage point, I could clearly see the Cullen's' driveway and at the moment Charlie was talking to a man and a woman who I assumed where Dr. and Mrs Cullen. After that a small pixie like girl practically danced out of the house and started talking to Emmett at what looked like a very hyperactive speed. Even from where I was sitting she looked very pretty, she had short inky black hair that was sticking up in every direction. Emmett seemed startled at first but soon grew comfortable and started talking back, next came a tall, blonde lean boy, he went over to where Emmett and the girl were standing, he shook Emmett's hand and then took the small pixie girls hand in his own and smiled down at her. He was also very good looking he had a lazy sort of smile and light blue eyes.

The blonde boy walked back to the entrance of the house and shouted "ROSALIE!" after a few seconds a beautiful blonde girl came out of the house and walked over to Emmett. She had the kind of beauty that belonged to a swimsuit model. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, of course, extremely stereotypical, however I had learnt from my own experience not to judge people by their appearance, for all I knew this girl could be extremely nice. I saw Emmett smile coyly at her. Emmett liked pretty girls.

I was about to go back into my room when the most gorgeous boy I had ever seen walked out the door, well I could only see him vaguely but from what I could see, he had unruly bronze hair, gorgeous jade green eyes and was wearing a band t-shirt of some sort. He looked like the kinda guy that I would get along with.

As I was musing he suddenly looked up to where I was ogling him. I flushed bright red and scrabbled to get back into my room; once I had slammed the window closed I took a few deep calming breaths. I heard the front door open and close.

"BELLA!?" Emmett shouted from downstairs.

I walked down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Why are you red?" He asked.

"Red? I'm not red. What do you want I'm busy"

"Doing what?"

"None of your business, now what do you want!?"

"You should have come over to introduce yourself, i know you're shy and everything but they're all really nice. There's this one guy...

"Really, well maybe I'll see them at school tomorrow." I said, eager to get out of his scrutinizing gaze, even though I hadn't done anything wrong, I felt guilty...

"Hm, well maybe but, Alice, she's like a little pixie and very hyperactive, anyway yeah she wants to meet you as soon as possible. I had to describe her to you in exact detail" He said chuckling "She was desperate to meet you"

"No!" I said horrified, I really didn't want to meet anyone "I mean, not yet tomorrow" The thought of having to meet these four teenagers struck fear inside of me.

"What's wrong? I know you're shy but still..."

I stayed silent.

"Bells?"

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered.

"Aww, Bells how could they not?" He questioned, pulling me into a hug "Your pretty, smart, quirky, funny, a bit annoying at time but I'm sure they won't mind too much"

I laughed against his chest,

"Thanks Emmett, I think I'm gonna go to bed, I'm exhausted and we've got school and stuff tomorrow" I said walking up the stairs.

"You sure Bells? Do you not want anything to eat?"

"Nah, I'm not really hungry anyway"

"Okay, well goodnight."

"Night, tell dad I said g'night as well" I said climbing the last few stairs, and finally reaching my room. I got my bag of toiletries and went over to the shared bathroom. Whilst in the water, the fear started setting in.

_What if everyone hated me...?_

_What if people decided I was some social freak...?_

_What if none of the teachers liked me...?_

I tried to clear these thoughts out of my head but they were relentless, they were like wasps, stinging me every so often. I finally switched the water off and stepped out, quickly changing into my pyjama's before the cold could set in. I could still smell the heavy aroma of my strawberry shampoo, it felt familiar, it felt as if I was still in phoenix, even if I had no friends there at least I knew the place pretty well.

I stumbled over to my bedroom, nearly falling twice, and threw myself onto my bed. Realising that I was going to have to dry my hair I groaned and reluctantly stood up. I had always loved my hair, I thought it was my best feature; it was a little bit below shoulder length and always looked glossy. It came in useful whenever my cheeks flushed (which they did alot) because I could just put my head forward and my hair would hide my face, even though my fringe covered half my face anyway.

I finally finished drying my hair, and one again collapsed onto my bed. I got under the cold duvet and fell into a fitful night's sleep, scared of what was to come tomorrow.

**Okay, what did you guys think?? Can anyone guess who the mysterious green eyed boy is? It's not hard but whatever lol.**

**Please R&R**

**Thunder- _Boys like Girls_  
**

**Lauren oxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, so... I'm really sorry about not writing the next chapter,but I have been MEGA busy and my lap-top's been broken and stuff. But anyway, here it is; Chapter 2, and I promise that I will try and update more regularly, but unfortunately school can kinda get in the way.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2.

Meeting the new kids.

(Bella POV)

_Beep... beep... beep... _

My hand slammed down on the annoying noise of the alarm clock, it was six am and time to get dressed for school... Greeeat. I got up and walked to my wardrobe, what to wear... I picked out some black skinny Jeans and a Paramore band shirt. I walked over to my mirror and frowned at my hair, it was never manageable, never looked perfect, boring colour...stupid hair. I dragged a brush through it deciding I had finally gone insane. I was getting pissed off with my hair. It's not my hairs fault just..._eugh Bella SHUT UP. _Great now I'm talking to myself.

"Bella come on we gotta go soon!" Emmett shouted banging on my door.

"How long is soon?" I called back

"5 minutes" Eugh five minutes before heading to hell... or as some people call it school. I walked back over to my dresser and started quickly applying on eyeliner; I rushed into the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth.

"BELLA, NOW!" Emmett shouted from the bottom of the stairs. I ran back to my room and managed somehow to catch the edge of the door-frame and go face first into the floor. "Bella?" Emmett asked.

"EMMETT I'M COMING JUST WAIT!" I screamed, frustrated with myself for falling, hoping I didn't have a bruise on my face. I grabbed my bag, cell and IPod and rushed downstairs.

"Finally, what happened up there?" He asked

"I fell"

"Of course" He chuckled. I grabbed my plain black hoody and put my converse on.

"Ha ha" I said sarcastically "What happened to wanting to go?" I said walking out the door, he followed.

"Seriously Bella, It's a wonder you're not disabled" I unlocked my truck's door, and got in.

"Shut up Emmett I'm seriously not in the mood." I said annoyed at him, I slammed the door, started the engine and left him standing there, next to his car staring at me in confusion. I wasn't usually this snappy but I was extremely nervous. Just wondering what life at school was going to be like.

It didn't take long to find Forks High School it was just of the high way, like everything else in this small town. I entered through the gates and noticed a sign saying 'Front Office' I guessed that was where I had to go, I found a parking space and got out of my truck, using my hoody as a shield against the drizzling rain I half ran to the front office.

It was cosy and warm in the little office, green plants covered pretty much every surface and there were files and papers everywhere. A small woman with red hair and glasses looked at me curiously.

"Can I help dear?" She asked.

"Er... I hope so, I'm Isabella Swan?" It sounded more like a question. The woman's eyes lit up in recognition.

"Ah yes, you have a brother don't you?" She asked.

"Yes, he won't be far behind me"

"Okay, so Isabella..."

"Bella"

"Sorry?"

"Call me Bella"

"Oh okay, Bella, here's your schedule and map" She started highlighting routes to my classes which I was grateful for, Bella and maps don't like each other. "Here's a slip that you'll need to get signed by all your teachers and... that's it, I hope you enjoy your day" She said with a kind smile, I did notice, however, that she gave a wary look at my clothes. _Eugh, not this again..._

As I left the room, still immersed in my inner-mind ramblings, I walked into Emmett.

"Hey Bells" He grinned

"I'm not talking to you"

"Aw come on Bella"

"Nope, see you at lunch." I said giving him a classic 'Bella glare', and I walked away into the crowds of people. I saw our new neighbours outside and kept my head down, Emmett had obviously met up with them before school. I let my hair fall round my head whilst walking past them, none of them looked at me apart from the green eyed boy from yesterday, I blushed and walked away, grateful he hadn't drawn any attention to me.

I walked through the hallways whilst hearing the whispers and encountering the gazes of my classmates. I managed to make my way to English with . He signed my slip, gave me a booklist and sent me to the back of room to an empty desk. I scanned the booklist and realised gratefully that I had read everything, this would be an easy class. English passed without an incident as did Government. Nobody asked me any questions or talked to me and I asked no questions and talked to no-one.

I was glad when lunch finally rolled around, it meant that I would get to see Emmett and finally talk to someone. I wondered where we would sit, knowing him he had probably made friends already. Emmett wasn't as anti-social as me. I pulled my ipod out of my bag and turned it up so loud that it would hurt any normal persons ears, but I had grown use to heavy bass of the music. I walked into the cafeteria and was met by the curious gazes of the whole school. I blushed, put my head down and let my hair cover my red face. I tried to concentrate on my music as I got my food, but I could still feel the stares boring into my back.

Once I had my food, I turned around to look for Emmett, of course he decided to sit with our new neighbours. Including the gorgeous green eyed boy. Emmett caught my eye and grinned, I glared back. I thought about not sitting with him, just to avoid awkward introductions and conversation. But I really didn't want to sit on my own. Reluctantly I went over to where he was sitting.

His mouth started moving but no sound was coming out. I realised ,with embarrassment, that I still had my IPod on full volume. I pulled the earphones out.

"Sorry" I said.

"Hey Bella" Emmett said with a grin "Sit down" I looked at the faces around me which were all smiling at me (probably out of pity I suspected) all except one. The green eyed boy was looking down at his food with his IPod on, full volume. I envied him.

After dithering for a second I sat down with my tray of food.

"Okay Bella this is Jasper" He said pointing at the lean blonde boy from yesterday.

"Hey" He said with a smile. My returning smile was timid.

"This is Alice"

"Hi Bella!!" She said enthusiastically with a huge grin.

"Er, hi"

"And this is Rosalie" Emmett continued.

"Hi Bella" She said kindly.

I half-smiled "hi."

"And that is my anti-social brother Edward" Alice added. Edward didn't look up, his music was too loud. "Edward!" Alice scolded. I heard Alice give him a swift kick under the table and he jumped.

"Ow!" He said glaring at Alice and taking one earphone out "What was that for"

"Say hello to Bella" She said. He glanced at me.

"Hello Bella" Then he put his earphone back in. I couldn't help but grin, but swiftly hid it. But he didn't look back up just concentrated intently on writing in some book.

Alice sighed impatiently.

"Sorry about him Bella he's rather anti-social"

"You should see Bella once she gets into one of her moods" Laughed Emmett. I glared at him and fiddled around with my food more. I really wanted to just do what Edward was doing but I thought it would be rude to ignore these three people that were trying to include me in their conversation.

"Not hungry Bella?" Asked Jasper. My head shot up, shocked by his kind regard.

"Er, no not really"

"So Bella do you like school so far?" Asked Rosalie.

"It's okay" I shrugged "but I guess schools always gonna be the same...boring" They laughed at that and I smiled timidly. To be honest I didn't think it was that funny, which just drew me to the conclusion that they really did pity me. I noticed that Edward had turned his music down, probably trying not to irritate Alice, I wouldn't want to.

"So Bells what lesson you got next?" Emmett asked.

"I've got...Biology" I said grimacing, science bored me.

"So has Edward!" Said Alice grinning "You two can walk together!" I looked up at Edward and he stared back at me. I looked down and flushed red. The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and I got up awkwardly.

"See you at home Bells!" Called Emmett. I sighed and got out my map, tracing the neon yellow line with my finger.

"You don't need that, I'll show you the way" Said a velvet voice from next to me. I looked up and was met with a pair of green eyes. I could see from here that he had the faintest hints of eyeliner on.

"Er thanks" I said awkwardly. Edward started walking and I followed.

"So you moved here from Phoenix?" He said

"Yeah I did."

"Do you like Forks?" He asked

"Sure, It's ok I guess"

We walked in silence through the school hallways. I kept my head down, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. Edward stopped in front of a door and gestured for me to go in. I did so hesitantly, not catching the eye of any of my fellow students and going directly up to the teacher. didn't bother with any formal introductions, he signed my slip, gave me a book and sent me to the only available seat...next to Edward.

_God I was gonna seem like such a stalker. _I thought as I made my way to my seat. I managed to catch my converse with the edge of the lab table and stumble. A couple of girls near me sniggered and I immediately felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"Hello" Said a male voice. I looked up and came face-to-face with a baby-faced boy. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, his cheeks were a little chubby as if he hadn't quite lost his baby fat yet, he was in between me and my desk. "My name's Mike Newton, you must be Isabella?" He asked.

"Er, yeah. Hi" I looked over to Edward to see his face but he was staring off into the opposite direction.

"So what lesson do you have next?" He asked. He was way to eager for my liking.

"Erm, It's the end of the day, so no other lesson..."

"Oh yeah. So you like Forks?" Eugh this guy was trying way to hard, but I didn't have the heart to tell him to get lost.

"Sure, It's okay" I replied. When was class going to start, this guy was in the way of my seat and drawing attention from the students around us.

"So would you like to go out with me on Saturday?" He asked with a grin.

"But, you don't even know me!?" I said, confused.

"Well a date would solve that problem" He said winking and raising his eyes suggestively. I narrowed my eyes into a glare.

"I'm busy sorry, and anyway you're not my type" I hissed and pushed passed him to my seat.

He stood there stunned, obviously he doesn't get turned down alot. I didn't understand why he even asked me out. We looked like completely different people, he looked like part of the 'popular' crowd where as I... I really didn't.

"Mr. Newton, back to your seat, class is about to start" Drawled from the front of the room. The class passed fairly quickly. I was aware of the whisperings around me, apparently there were already alot of rumours about me. I don't know where from, no-one knew me here.

The bell rang, and I was up like a shot gathering my books in my arms. I was stopped from my swift exit by a platinum-blonde haired girl. She sneered at me.

"Where you going emo?" She asked_._I mentally groaned, I did not need this today."Going to cut yourself?" I just stood there, staring stonily at her.

"Excuse me, can I leave?" I asked.

"Listen, _Isabella, _there are rumours about you. A lot of rumours. About you cutting and stuff..."

"Well none of it is true. No one here even knows me"

"Hm, yes, but you can always tell with _your _type. Look at you, you've barely talked to anyone, just some anti-social emo, that no one cares enough about" Traitor tears welled up in my eyes; I looked behind me and saw everyone staring at me. Edwards face stood out from the crowd. He had a look of pity on his face. I did not need his pity; I didn't need anyone's pity. With one final move the girl, who hadn't even stated her name, knocked the books out of my arms.

Debating whether or not I should stay longer to pick up my books, I decided it wasn't worth it. I pushed pass the students and ran out of the classroom. My hair flying behind me.

"Bella!?" I heard Emmett shout from somewhere behind me.

I kept running, aware of the stares around me as I stumbled along, Emmett's shouts fading behind me. No doubt that Edward was now telling his family all about the incident. More pity that I really didn't need.

The tears were still making tracks down my cheeks. I made it to my car and pulled the door open. I quickly scrambled into the cab, slammed the door behind me, and drove out of the parking space.

It was on the way home, when my tears had started to subside, that I realized I needed to go food shopping, since Charlie had agreed to let me cook from now on. I quickly did a U-turn and found the closest supermarket.

My tears had stopped now, and I got a trolley and walked in. I liked food shopping. I found it oddly relaxing and it was a familiarity of home. The shopping only took around half an hour and I packed up and started the drive home.

"Bella!" Emmett seemed relieved as I pulled into the driveway. I put on a fake smile and jumped out.

"Hey Em!" I smiled.

"Where have you been!?" He asked concerned.

"Food shopping?" I said, gesturing to the bags in the back.

"What was wrong earlier?" He questioned grabbing some of the bags. I grabbed the rest and followed him through the door.

"Nothing was wrong; I just didn't want to hang around school"

"Well why didn't you wait for me?"

"Didn't know I was suppose to" I said not meeting his eyes and stuffing groceries into available cupboard space.

"Well I distinctly remember calling after you"

"Sorry, didn't hear."

"Hm, well as long as you're sure that _nothing_ is wrong"

"I'm very sure, now if you don't mid I'm gonna go up to my room" and with that I ran up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I stared blankly at my wall until I got up and put my iPod on. I lay down on my bed and looked up at the stick on stars that I had pasted on when I was about four. I remembered those days, when nothing was wrong and my biggest worry was if I was going to get a Barbie for my birthday or not. I missed the carefree days of running around in my garden and spinning so fast I couldn't walk straight. I smiled faintly.

I was awoken from my reverie by a knock at my window which startled me. I looked up and saw the God that is Edward Cullen, standing on _my _extension, gesturing to _me_, to open _my_ window. Wow surreal.

* * *

Please Review =]

**Song suggestion-** Hey Brooklyn ~ All Time Low

oxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, I would like to thank EVERYONE so much for reviewing, favoriting and story alerting. I actually did a little happy dance, i got so much positive feedback. So please keep reviewing because this chapter is proof that reviews do provide encouragement. So here's another chapter =]**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Acquaintances with the Cullen's

(Bella POV)

I couldn't believe my eyes. Edward Cullen was standing outside my window? My mouth was agape as I simply stared at him. He raised his eyebrow questionably, obviously wondering if I was mentally competent. Did I really want to let him in? After all he had seen the whole incident between me and that girl after Biology.

Suddenly he tapped on the widow and gestured to his arm, as if wearing a watch. I frowned. It's not as if I get boys, in-humanly beautiful god like boys, trying to get into my room through my window every day. I mean really what was wrong with the front door. Granted I probably wouldn't answer it but still.

Edward Cullen now looked impatient and I went to take action. I scrambled from my bed over to the window, of course managing to trip and curse at thin air, and struggled with the stiff lock. It obviously hadn't been opened in the year I was absent and would not budge. I pulled and pulled at it, desperately wishing that my hands weren't quite so small. With one last tug, the lock came undone and the window opened; sending me stumbling backwards in the process.

"Finally" I heard him mutter as he swung himself into my room. I instantly took the defensive position, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Can I help you?" I asked curtly.

"I thought I'd bring your books over" he said, leaning back out the window and picking up my school books.

"Oh thanks" I muttered, taking them from him and shoving them on my desk. I could feel his gaze boring into my back.

"You okay?" He asked, in his gorgeous velvet voice. I turned back around.

"I'm fine" I said coldly, glaring at him. I felt bad after, he was just concerned, it's not his fault it had happened.

"Sorry just asking" he said; equally as coldly. He continued to stand in front of the window, observing my room and occasionally glancing at me.

"Was there anything else?"

He turned and half glared at me.

"Why am I bothering you?" He asked smirking. I huffed and went over to my music player and turned it off.

"Well if you're just gonna stand there, then I'm leaving" I said, reaching for the door handle.

"Wait!" He called.

"What?!" I said, already frustrated with him.

He sighed, "My mom and dad would like to know whether or not, you and your family can come over for dinner tonight."

"Er, sure"

"See was it really that hard" He practically sneered.

"If that's all, goodbye" I said glaring at him.

"Bye" He said, with a glare equalling to mine. He backed up to my window, jumped out onto my extension and then climbed the tree until he was level with a window from his house. His room maybe?

I heard the door slam downstairs.

"Emmett?! Bella?!" I heard Charlie call.

I walked down the stairs, careful not to trip, and met Charlie in the hall.

"Hey Dad" I said with a smile.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" He asked leisurely. He caught my grimace before I could compose my face.

"It was good" I lied, but my facade didn't fool Charlie.

"Hmmm, where's that brother of yours?" He asked

"In his room I think, dad, Edward Cullen called round earlier" no need to mention in was through my window "and Dr. And Mrs. Cullen have invited us round for dinner"

"Oh that'll be nice, what time"

"Er" I searched my head, but Edward Cullen hadn't said anything about a time "I don't know" I admitted. He laughed and ruffled my hair, much to my annoyance.

"My little Bella, always with your head up in the clouds" He chuckled. I gave him a tight smile.

"Can't you just call them?" I asked.

"Well I could but they only live next door, do you think you could do me a favour" He asked, and without waiting for my reply continued "could you go pop round there and ask while I change out of my work clothes." I dithered for a second.

"Can't Emmett do it?"

"Bella, you're going to have to meet them at some point"

"I've already met them" I said indignantly

"Then what's the problem" I sighed.

"Fine, I'll go and ask" I stomped out of the front door and slammed it behind me. It had just started to drizzle outside and I lifted my head, looked up at the clouds and let the perspiration wet my face. I realized I probably looked like a lunatic to anyone walking past, so I quickly stumbled over to the Cullen's and knocked on the door apprehensively.

Out of all the people that could answer the door, it had to be him.

"Can I help you?" He asked, looking straight through me.

"You didn't say a time earlier, what time?" He gaze finally focused, and it seemed as if he was actually acknowledging my existence.

"I don't know, I'll ask" Suddenly he walked away, further into the house.

"Don't invite me in or anything" I mumbled "Honestly don't worry I'm not the slightest bit cold" I grumbled as a shiver ran through my body, I regretted not grabbing my hoody on the way out as I wrapped my arms around me.

"Six should be fine" He said, suddenly appearing making me jump. Guess Charlie was right, I did have my head up in the clouds. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised, probably wondering once again if I was mentally competent. It only seemed to be round him that I acted as if I wasn't healthy.

"Right thanks" I said frostily as I walked down his path and to my own house, I walked in and was met by Charlie. Yeesh he just seemed to pop up everywhere.

"Six should be fine" I said to him in monotone, still annoyed that he made me go over there in the first place.

"Well we only have ten minutes before we leave" He said looking at me curiously. "would you be able to go and get Emmett and tell him we're going" I sighed

"Sure" I trudged up the stairs and walked over to Emmett's room.

I knocked once.

"Emmett?"

I knocked again.

"Emmett open up" I called again. I opened his door to find his very messy room, but no Emmett. I frowned and walked over to my room. I doubted he would be there but it was worth a try. I opened the door and again found an empty room.

I saw my cell next to my IPod on my dresser and walked over. I had a text.

HEY BELLS,  
GOING OVER TO THE CULLEN'S, MEET YOU THERE AT SIX.  
WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER BEFORE HAND?  
EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW YOU MORE  
EM. XX

I snorted at that last statement. Suuure they did. They probably just thought the same things as that girl earlier, and the one guy who I might get along with, seemed not only to find me annoying, but was an utter jerk.

"Bella!" Charlie called from downstairs. I walked down, catching myself on the last one.

"Dad, Emmett's already over there, he went after school"

"How do you know?"

"He texted me"

"And why didn't you go over" I mentally groaned, hadn't he figured out that I wasn't much of a people person yet?

"Because I didn't want to. I'm not like Emmett" He seemed to muse for a while.

"Hm, I guess you're right. Well let's go I'm starved and I love Esme's cooking" He laughed. I put on my converse, grabbed my ipod and cell and this time also remembered my hoody. Who knew how long Edward would make us wait, I thought with an internal roll of my eyes. We trudged up to the house next door and knocked.

A young woman, with caramel hair and a smile on her face opened the door to us. She ushered us in and seemed ecstatic that we were here.

"Charlie!" She said enthusiastically, embracing him in a hug.

"Hello Esme" He said gruffly.

"And you must be Bella?" She asked with a smile. I smiled back and nodded "Well I've already met your brother" she chuckled, laughter alight in her eyes "such a character, anyway there upstairs in Alice's room, why don't you go and join them?" She asked.

I nodded, thanked her and started my way up the stairs. I walked up as slowly as I could, prolonging my aloneness for as long as I could, when I reached the landing I realized I had no idea which room to go into. Hesitating slightly, I opened the first door. It was the master bedroom, I quickly shut the door; feeling as if I had intruded. The second door I opened was a plain dark blue room with a bed and desk. It was very neat and tidy, however again I felt like I was intruding and quickly shut the door.

I was dreading repeating the process again, but I felt rude not going and talking to them, especially seeing as they had been nice to me, so I opened the third door. Of course it had to be the door to Edwards's room. It was again dark blue, but there were clothes scattered across the floor, an electric guitar hanging on the wall, and posters covered every single bit of wall space. I walked in and looked up at the walls, familiar with most of the bands, from his window I could see my window very clearly, and also how easy it would have been for him to climb onto the extension.

"Ah-hem" someone cleared their throat. _Ah crap, I know that obnoxious god like voice._

"Are you lost?" He asked. I turned round and looked into his glaring eyes. I fidgeted on the spot, feeling like a five year old being scolded.

"Actually I kinda am"

"Well I'm sure my room isn't where you're supposed to be"

"Well sorry if I got lost, really I am" I said sarcastically. His fierce glare, turned fiercer if possible.

"Sorry how rude of me, and where are you suppose to be on this fine fine day" he said as sarcastically as me.

"Look can you just tell me where Alice's room is?" I asked impatiently.

"Next room down" He said still looking at me.

"Thank you" I said frostily and walked out without waiting for another sarcastic remark.

I cautiously opened the next door down, kinda thankful when four pairs of eyes landed on me. I smiled timidly.

"Er, hi." I said, waving like a dork.

"Bella!" Emmett enthusiastically "why didn't you come over earlier?"

"Eh, yeah sorry about that, but I didn't check my cell until before we left so yeah…"

"Well you're here now" he said beaming "you remember everyone right?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah hi" I said, waving again.

An awkward silence followed.

"KIDS DINNER" Shouted Esme from downstairs. I exhaled in relief, no more non-existent conversation.

Everyone bounded out of the room and I followed them down, taking the stairs with caution. However, I proably should've learned by now that nothing ever goes the way I planned. Instead of walking gracefully down the last couple of stairs I managed to trip. I closed my eyes, and braced myself for the impact of the hard floor. But it never came, instead I felt two arms snake around my waist and hold me securely.

I opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me.

"Nice catch Edward" boomed Emmett with a grin. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as everyone around me laughed at Emmett's joke. The only person who didn't laugh was Edward who still had his arms around my waist. He gently steadied me on my feet and, (_reluctantly?) _moved his arms form around me.

"Thanks" I mumbled not looking him in the eye, patches of red still staining my cheeks.

"Anytime."

"Well now that the excitements over" said Esme smiling at me "let go and have dinner"

* * *

=]

ENJOY AND REVIEW 3

**Song Recomendation- Hero/Heroine~ Boys Like Girls**

oxox


	4. Authors Note I'm Sorry

**18th November 2009**

Okay firstly I would like to apologize as this is not a chapter, however I suggest you read. It explains my recent absence and I feel like I have to justify to you guys as the reviews I have got for this story have been amazing.

So I have valid (ish) reasons for not updating. The main reason is that on Friday I, unfortunately, have 3 VERY big science exams which I have been revising for like crazy. Even though I'm doing triple science (that means that I get 3 GCSE'S instead of getting just 2 by doing double science, it also means that I have to do extra tests and 1 hour after schools on Mondays.) I'm not exactly amazing at science. Sure I'm quite good but still...very worried.

Anyways, so yeah I've been revising and simply just haven't had time. I probably won't be updating till Saturday at the earliest as on Friday NEW MOON COMES OUT!!! And I have tickets =] after new moon, I'm staying at my friends house so yeah, Saturday and that's if I'm not sleep deprived.

So I have decided that I would like to hear more from you guys, it doesn't have to be about the story, it could just be a friendly chat =] Just take out all the spaces and such.

Email: punkerbella (at) hotmail (dot) com

Live Journal: laurenashley-15 (dot) livejournal (dot) com

I haven't actually written anything on my live journal yet, but I will get round to it promise =D

So, I think I've rambled on for long enough now, so wish me luck on my exams (I am freaking out)

I'll delete this once the new chapter is up :)

Bye. oxox

* * *

Song Suggestion- Do or Die~ Forever the Sickest Kids


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, firstly I am sooooo sorry for like disappearing of the face of the earth. I have valid reasons butI'm not going to bother writing a long speach, so in short; HOMEWORK, EXAMS, STUPID FAMILY AND GETTING MY LAPTOP CONFISCATED BY SAID FAMILY. There, done :)

**Now personally I think this chapter was rubbish, but whatever. The next one will be better promise.**

**And I would like to shout out to Claire (Edward's Doll) For just being cool in general, you rock :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Who the hell like's Romeo and Juliet?

**(Bella pov)**

I still had the hint of blush in my cheeks when we sat down for dinner. I, of course, ended up sitting across from Edward and trying to avoid looking at him. Conversation flowed around me, and it seemed that Edward and I were the only ones not talking.

"So Bella, how do you like school?" asked Esme, maternally.

"It's good I guess" I answered with a small smile.

"Was everyone nice?" She questioned. My smile faltered slightly.

"Yeah everyone was er...nice" I said. Edward gave me a quick, confused look from across the table then looked back down at his plate.

Esme then moved onto questioning Emmett about school. Of course he gave back a long animated answer that had them laughing. My head was too preoccupied to listen. I mean, jeez, was Edward bi-polar? One minute he had a go at me and was making snide comments and the next he was catching me when I fell. I'd only known him a day and he was doing my head in.

"Edward, Jasper can you help clear up?" Asked Esme, as she started to collect plates. Emmett, always the gentleman, grabbed the plates from her, smiled and said;

"I'll help as well, especially seeing as you cooked" Esme smiled up at Emmett with soft eyes.

"Why thank you dear, it'll give us grown-ups some time to talk" She said ushering Carlisle and Charlie into the living room.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper continued clearing the table and left us to go into the kitchen. I fiddled with the hem of my shirt picking at a loose thread. I could sense that Rosalie and Alice conversing silently around me.

"C'mon Bella, let's go up to my room" said Alice. I looked up to see her and Rosalie smiling at me. I got up and followed them up to her room. Taking the stairs even more carefully this time. We entered Alice's pink room and I took my seat on the floor.

"So Bella" Rosalie started "What do you _really _think of school?"

"Yeah c'mon tell us the truth" Alice added.

"What do you mean the truth?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Oh c'mon Bella" Rosalie said with a role of her eyes "it was obvious, you're a _really_ bad liar" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Honestly, it was just okay" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"So what happened in Biology then? Why did you run out after?" Probed Alice. My stomach fell. Edward had told them. Crap.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, scrunching up my hands in my sleves.

"Well there must have been some reason you ran out so quickly, and Emmett was also confused so we just figured..." I looked down at the ground, biting my lip. They seemed like nice people. People I could trust and be friends with.

So Edward hadn't told them?

"A blonde girl, said some stuff" I admitted

"Lauren?" Asked Alice. Out the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie scowl. I just shrugged at Alice's question.

"I dunno, she didn't say her name"

"It was probably Lauren. Don't worry about her Bella, she's a bitch" Said Rosalie.

"What did she say?" Questioned Alice.

"The usual stuff, me cutting myself, being an emo, etcetera, etcetera"

"Eugh people here are so narrow-minded. Honestly Bella don't worry about her. She's pretty much the school slut" Said Rosalie with glee. "She's going out with that _vile_ Mike Newton"

"Really?" I asked astounded "Well good luck to her, he asked me out earlier"

Alice and Rosalie laughed shortly.

"She deserves it" Said Rosalie "She's always bitching about people then being nice to them. So two faced"

"True, also did you know that she wanted Edward for ages? She didn't get the message for till Edward finally snapped and shouted at her in front of the whole cafeteria. Maybe that's why she doesn't like you, she might have seen you hanging out with us at lunch. She tried to be our friend for ages, but Rosie here saw right through her." Said Alice laughing along with Rosalie.

"Speaking of Edward," Said Rosalie with a twinkle in her eye "I think you two would make a cute couple"

"Excuse me!" I spluttered.

"She's right, you two would totally...click" She mused.

"You've actually got to be kidding me" I asked. Surely they were joking...surely? But the looks on their faces told me they were serious. Deadly.

"C'mon Bella, you two would make such a cute couple!" Squealed Alice.

"Okay. Firstly, the little contact I have had with Edward has been sarcastic and he just seems eternally moody."

"Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but you seem a little moody right now" Joked Rosalie.

I scowled "Well, you guys are making ridiculous accusations. I've barely spoken to him twice and one of those was when he climbed through my window and got all annoyed and frustrated with me."

Alice and Rosalie's eyes widened. I realised my mistake as they started smiling manically.

"Edward climbed through your window!?!" Grinned Alice

"Why did he climb through your window!?!" Squealed Rosalie at the same time.

"Er, yes he did, and he did it to return my school-books that I left behind"

"That's so romantic, it's like Romeo and Juliet" Alice said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Please say you did not just compare me to Juliet" I asked appalled.

"What's wrong wirth Juliet?" Asked Rosalie.

"Puh-lease, they are the most cliché, fickle couple in the history of existence." I exclaimed.

"Bella, you need some romance in your life, desperately" moaned Rosalie.

"She's right, don't worry we'll help you with that, girls nights in including; girly movies, pop corn, makeovers and manicures...the list goes on" Smiled Alice.

"Erm, yay?" I half questioned.

Alice just grinned manically at me and Rosalie just look placated.

"I'm glad you could open up to us Bella" Rosalie said, with her smile still in place.

"Me too" I admitted "To be honest I didn't think I would. I mean you guys are way different from me and I thought you were just talking to me out of pity or because I was Emmett's sister. But you guys are really nice, thanks. Even if you do think that Edward and I are like Romeo and Juliet, which is just stupid" I said with a shake of my head.

"Aww we already love you Bells. Even if you dress a little different. We don't care, I mean we put up with Edward"

"Thanks, so you're just going to put up with me" I joked.

"BELLA TIME TO GO!" Charlie called from downstairs. I was actually disappointed to leave. I didn't think I would actually get along with Rosalie and Alice but they were really nice.

We walked down the stairs, chatting. I successfully managed to make it downstairs and everyone was gathered by the door, saying goodbye's.

"Bye Bella" Said Esme pulling me in for a hug, "I hope to see you around here lots" She said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I think Alice and Rosalie are going to make sure of that" I said with a laugh.

"You seem happier" She noted, happily.

"Yeah I guess I am" I shrugged.

"Bye Bella" Alice said rushing forward and hugging me.

"Alice, I need air to live" She pulled back sheepishly, apologizing.

Rosalie came over and gave me a dainty hug and said goodbye. We left the house with another chorus of goodbye's from behind us.

As we were walking down the path Emmett decided to strike up conversation.

"So Bells, you had fun with the girls?"

"Surprisingly I did" I answered.

"Well" Emmett said opening the door, smiling "guess you got two new best friends"

"guess so, well, I'm knackered. See you two tomorrow goodnight" I said giving them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Nite" Answered Emmett

"Night Bells" Said Charlie with a crinkly, toothy grin "and I'm glad you're enjoying yourself"

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but I wanted you guys to have something to read :)

**R&R =]**

**Song Suggestion**- Looking up~ Paramore


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, so I know I haven't written anything in about nine months, and to be honest I don't really have any excuses other than the fact that I'm lazy. I'm sorry, but now that it's summer I have more time :) so here we go!

* * *

Day Two of Hell

(Bella's POV)

I got woken up by the beeping of my alarm clock again, which surprised me. Usually I was such an early riser that I woke up before my alarm. I guess things had changed?

I'd been so tired last night that when I washed my hair I didn't bother blow drying it so now it was all very wavy. Great. I went through the motions of brushing my teeth, putting my eyeliner on and trying incessantly to flatten my hair without much luck. I sighed into the mirror and collected my books in my bag.

At least today will be better, I thought as I made my way carefully down the stairs, I had Rosalie and Alice now and I felt like I could trust them. Even if they did come up with that awful notion of Edward and I being like Romeo and Juliet. I mean seriously? They both ended up dead! I didn't want to end up dead, and especially not because of Edward. That would just be lame.

I made my way into the kitchen where Charlie and Emmett were discussing some football game or another.

"Morning Bells." Said Emmett, grinning. I honestly don't know how he can smile _all the freakin' time._

"Morning Bella" Said Charlie, grinning also. Maybe that's where he got it from. Or maybe Emmett and Charlie were optimists. God knows I'm not. If anything I'm a level below being a pessimist, and apparently crazy as well.

"Mornin'" I mumbled, heading towards the cupboard that contained the cereal. I got out the chocolate flavoured cereal and poured it into a bowl. I started eating it dry, I often did that, sometimes I didn't put milk on my cereal. Emmett called me weird but it tasted just a nice. If not better. It meant that it didn't go all soggy and mushy and bleh.

"C'mon Bells, we gotta go." Emmett told me, whilst grabbing his rucksack. I groaned and put my empty bowl in the sink. "I thought you were going to like school now?" Emmett asked.

"And why would that be?"

"Because you have Alice and Rose now." He told me.

"Well I may enjoy lunch now, but the actually school part is still gonna suck, and when did she become 'Rose'" I asked with a grin.

"Just now, it's easier than saying Rosalie" He said nonchalantly, turning round in the process. Emmett may not ever really blush, but he still had the Swan curse and I saw a red hue cross his cheeks as he turned round. I sat down to pull my converse on and started to sing.

"Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-mmph" Emmett's hand had covered my mouth.

"Now now Bella, you really don't want to start this do you?" I tried to reply but his hand was still covering my mouth, so all that came out were some undistinguishable sounds. "That's what I thought" He said grinning and removing his hand in the process.

"That's not fair! I didn't say anything." I called out, whilst pulling on my converse and grabbing my hoodie.

"Hm, that may be true. Buut we both know that I would win." He said, manically grinning.

"Stop grinning would you." I snapped pulling the door open and heading out into the ever-present drizzle.

The whole Cullen-Hale clan were standing out by our cars, talking, well apart from Edward who was staring moodily into a space, yet still managed to look like a God. Life wasn't fair. We both walked over to them.

"Hey Bella, hey Emmett" Alice waved enthusiastically. Everyone else said hi to us, but evidently not everyone was as happy as Alice in the mornings, including me. Everyone was chatting, I was in between Rosalie and Emmett in the circle we'd unknowingly formed. I looked over to Emmett, grinned and started humming the kissing rhyme. Emmett glared at me and apprehensively glanced over to Rosalie who was looking at me.

"Bella are you singing-" Rosalie didn't get to finish her sentence because I Emmett lunged for me. I screamed but managed to dodge out the way in an uncharacteristically athletic move. I ran towards my truck with Emmett very close behind. However I wasn't fast enough, Emmett grabbed me and started tickling me.

"What did I tell you before Bella? Hm?" He asked, still torturing me.

"Ah, you said, haha, please stop Emmett, ah, please."

"Do you promise not to do it again."

"I promise! I promise!"

"Hm, that's good I guess. Now say 'Emmett is amazing and awesome and I love him so much'"

"EM, STOP PLEASE!"

"Not till you say it" He sang, still tickling me relentlessly.

"EMMETT IS AMAZING AND- HA- AWESOME AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! NOW LET ME GO PLEASE!" Emmett finally stopped tickling me and I stood there catching my breath and glaring at him.

"You know I hate being tickled." I said, kicking his shin.

"Well, you shouldn't have provoked me" He said, sticking his tongue out at me and making his way back to the group.

"Well now that you two have had you fun" Said Alice bemusedly.

"Psh, fun for everyone else." I said bitterly, still a little breathless.

"We need to go to school" Alice continued, ignoring my remark.

"Oh the joy!" I said, all chipper. Then I went back to scowling and glaring at Emmett.

"At least it's the weekend tomorrow" Said Jasper comfortingly.

"True" I said with a shrug, smiling at him. I liked Jasper, he was very calm and quiet and seemed to be able to balance out Alice's hyper-ness.

"Well there's no point taking separate cars when we can all easily fit into both Emmett's and Bella's cars." Said Rosalie reasonably.

"Well technically you can all fit into Emmett's car" I said.

"Yeah but then we'd be squashed" Said Alice with a wave of her hand, she looked at me and then winked. She was up to something. "Me, Rose and Jaz can go in Emmett's car and Edward can go in Bella's" She said. That Evil little Pixie! Just because she wanted Edward and I to become so modern day Romeo and Juliet.

"Do you want me to die?" I hissed into her ear.

"What?" She said innocently.

"Because Romeo and Juliet killed themselves, that's it isn't it! You're trying to kill me! My dad's the chief of police y'know!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Bella, stop being so over-dramatic."

I humphed, and then made my way over to my truck, with Edward following behind. I would habe thought that he would have made a fuss.

I got into my truck and pulled my hoodie on. For some reason it was colder in my truck than it was outside. It always had been, in phoenix I had seen this as a blessing, not so much anymore. I rubbed my hands together to try and generate some heat. The heating system in here had never worked, but I had never needed to use it before. Edward climbed in beside me and shivered.

"Do you not have heating in here?" He asked in his velvety voice.

"Nope. I never needed it before."

"Hm." Said Edward, turning to look out the window. The first five minutes of the journey was filled will awkward silence. I desperately wanted to say something, anything, to break it.

"Your sister's trying to kill me." I blurted out. Oh well done brain, god why was it that whenever I talked to someone who I wasn't familiar with my verbal filter decided to turn itself off. It wasn't only Alice that wanted me dead, it seemed that my brain was trying to get me to die of embarrassment.

"What?" He said, looking at me curiously and raising one eyebrow.

"Er, yeah, she wants me dead." I was thankful that I had to look at the road ahead and not at him.

"O-kay then." He turned away from me once again and I internally berated myself for being such a complete and utter idiot. Now he definitely wasn't going to talk to me.

"So how did you come to the conclusion that she wants you dead? " He asked. He was talking to me? He was actually talking to me? Wow, maybe Edward wasn't the only one who was bi-polar. I seemed perfectly capable of it as well. Now do I tell him the truth or make something up?

"Erm...well she kind of said to me last night that we would make a cute couple" My cheeks burned crimson at this statement. "Then she, or maybe it was Rosalie, said that it would be like Romeo and Juliet which is an insult to me because I hate Romeo and Juliet I mean seriously, they knew each other what was it, three days before they got married? Plus they killed themselves so I assumed that Alice wanted me dead, I mean I don't know why she wants me dead. I haven't done anything to her, maybe I was Hitler in a past life or something." I took a much needed breath, Edward was silent next to me, then he threw his head back and laughed. If I thought Edward was beautiful before I saw him laughing, then I was mistaken. He looked absolutely gorgeous when he laughed, his eyes crinkled, he smiled and he shook his head.

"Bella. I'm sure you weren't Hitler in a past life." I just blushed and concentrated on the road once again whilst Edward sat beside me, shaking his head. Well at least I had successfully broken the silence. I pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car.

"See you at lunch" Said Edward, sliding out of the car. I watched him walk into the school, when a knock at my window broke me out of my reverie.

Alice and Emmett were waiting at my window, smiling. Oh God.

* * *

So, I'm sorry this is short, and I will probably upload another chanpter either tonight, or tomorrow. Who knows? Thank you for reading and please review because they make me more motivated and much more likely to write. Love Lauren oxox

Song Suggestion- I Don't Care (This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things) ~ **The Blackout**

P.s. Sorry if there's grammar/spelling mistakes, I just wanted to get this up A.S.A.P.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello again :) So here's the next chapter. Enjoy my lovelies.

* * *

(Bella POV)

Just another school day.

I sat down in my seat in the dull English classroom. My face was beet red and I felt jittery. I bent my head forward, allowing my hair to cover my burning face. I put my head on the cool table in front of me. The coolness felt good against my forehead. My mind travelled back to just a few minutes earlier...

Emmett and Alice stood there smiling. I visibly gulped, tried to compose myself and stepped out of my truck.

"What's up guys?" I said, turning round to grab my canvas bag from the backseat, trying to put off the inevitable confrontation.

"Bella, what was that?" Asked Alice in a sing-song voice.

"What was what?" I replied, my voice cracking in fear as I turned back round to face them.

"I'm so gonna get you back for that thing with Rose earlier." Emmett commented, smiling evilly and leaving.

"What on earth is he talking about?" I asked Alice, thinking that denial would be the best thing. Although, knowing me, it was written all over my face. I couldn't admit it, I couldn't even say it in my head, it seemed so implausible.

"He's talking about the crush you have on my brother." Alice said matter of factly, shrugging her shoulders.

"What?" I spluttered. "That''s ridiculous, honestly. Edward? As if." I gave a hollow laugh.

"I don't know how you can deny it" Said Alice with a scrutinizing gaze "We both saw you gawping at him. I wouldn't be surprised if half the school saw you, you did it for long enough" Her stupid evil pixie smirk was back.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, walking towards the main building, putting my wavy chestnut hair behind my shoulder. I was freaking out internally, this couldn't happen. Not now, I wasn't ready. I scrambled around my bag, searching for my IPod.

"Bella, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's cute. We can be like three couples. Jasper and I, you and Edward and Emmett and Rose."

"Emmett and Rosalie aren't together though" I said, my hand grasping the smooth sides of my IPod.

"We both know it wont be long till they're together" She said matter-of-factly.

"Hm, well I'm going to go English. Don't want to be late, Bye." I said, walking faster.

"Don't think you're going to get away from this, you'll be begging me for help when you finally admit you like him!" She shouted down the hallway. I pulled my IPod out of my bag, hastily putting the little rubber buds in my ears, desperate to use my effective method of blocking everyone out. I kept my head down, it was only my second day and people were still staring at the _freaky new girl. _

Now I sat here, with my IPod blasting music in my ears and my burning head against the table. Five minutes to go until school actually starts. I lifted my head up and looked at the care free students around me. They chatted with their friends, _I bet their friends didn't make fun of them. _Alice and Rosalie would argue that they weren't making fun of me, which I suppose was kind of true but still. I sighed. When would these teenage years be over. The teacher entered the room, cleaning the whiteboard and writing up today's lesson. I pulled the earphones out of my ears and looked down at the song I was listening too. Break Your Little Heart by All Time Low was playing. I rolled my eyes, oh the irony.

Lunch came all too soon for my liking. I was willing my lessons to slowly, loitering in the hallways on the way to the cafeteria and debating whether or not to go to the library for the break and start the mountain of homework that I already had even though it's only my second day. I sucked in a breath and entered the cafeteria.

I saw Emmett and Alice with the others, as soon as I walked in they both looked up and grinned. I inwardly groaned. _I did not need this. _My eyes flickered over to Edward, sitting there in his Adonis-like beauty. _Especially with Edward sitting right there_. I prayed whilst I was getting my food, that they wouldn't do anything too embarrassing and then promised myself that if they said a word I would deny it straight away. I mean seriously, what were they gonna do? Hook me up to a lie detector? I don't think so! So just relax Bella. Relax.

I repeated this mantra in my head on the way to the table, glaring at the heads of Alice and Emmett. As I reached the table I sat down in the only available seat, which of course just _happened _to be next to Edward. Which was okay. Edward and I were on okay terms now, not friends but not enemies either. Just neutral. But I wished we were mor- no! Thoughts like that were not allowed, denial, denial, denial. That was the key.

Gosh I'm going mad aren't I. Forks has actually turned me insane. Well at least no one could hear my thoughts.

"Bella?" Asked Jasper, who was on the right of me, with a wave of his hand near my face. Everyone at the table was staring at me and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks.

"Sorry I was really out of it."

"We could tell" Said Rosalie with a chuckle.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Emmett, seemingly innocently. Yeah, if Emmett was innocent then I was a vampire. Honestly.

Remember Bella, denial.

"Just about this short story that Mr . Mason set us in English. I was just wondering what to write."

"I think you should write a _love_ story" Alice interjected. Well you would wouldn't you, devil pixie!

"No I was thinking of a violent, creepy, horror-type story actually. Lots of blood and stuff."

"Bella you faint at the sight of blood" Emmett pointed out.

"So, just because I don't like the sight or smell of blood-"

"Humans can't smell blood" Edward told me. I looked over at him, surprised to find him immersed in our conversation, I thought, hoped, that he wasn't listening.

"Well I can, it smells of rust and salt." I said with a shrug "Anyway" I said turning back to Emmett "Just because I don't like anything to do with blood doesn't mean that I can't write about it." I said, turning to the fries in front of me and paying a lot of attention to them.

"Whatever Bella" Emmett said with a grin, obviously satisfied that he'd made me look like an idiot in front of everyone.

"I still think you should write a love story" Said Alice wistfully "It'd be pretty. Like you." She said with a smile, it was at this point that I doubted myself. Maybe Alice was just going to leave the whole Edward thing alone. Who knows, maybe she was more interested in getting Rosalie and Emmett together instead.

I scoffed at her remark, shaking my head. I wasn't pretty and I knew it, I was plain. The only thing that made my face look interesting was the eyeliner I wore, and that's only because I wore a lot of it.

"You are pretty Bella. Isn't she Edward?" I nearly choked on the sip of water I had just taken. Alice smirked at me, so she wasn't over trying to make me look like an idiot in front of her brother.

"Don't answer that." I all but screamed at him.

"Edward, answer. Now." Said Alice forcefully.

"Do I have to answer."

"No!" "Yes!" Alice and I said at the same time.

Edward obviously decided that my wrath wasn't as threatening as Alice's. So he answered.

"Bella you are pretty" He said, looking me in the eye. He turned back to Alice " Happy now?" My cheeks turned red.

"Thank you. Now lets drop it." I said, looking pointedly at Alice. She shrugged as if it barely bothered her and turned to Rosalie and started talking to Rosalie about some dress or other. I rested my head on my rested arms on the table. The blush was fading out of my cheeks. Slowly.

"I assume that was to do with the Romeo and Juliet thing?" Whispered a voice. He was very close to my head, I felt his breath wash over me and I suppressed a shiver. I could smell the peppermint on his breath as if he'd just eaten a pack of Mento's. I sat up, he was looking at me, a crooked smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, it was. I told you. She's intent on me dying." Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes simultaneously. He went back to writing in his little book that he seemed to constantly be writing in. I smiled faintly, glad that he hadn't taken it seriously, yet I also felt a tug of disappointment, but I tried to dispel that feeling. I was glad he had no idea. Glad.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch break and the beginning of next lesson. I got up, retrieving my bag from the floor and throwing most of my lunch away. Edward stayed by my side and it wasn't until we reached the classroom door that I remembered yesterday, which felt so long ago, when Lauren said those things about me. God, I did not want to face her.

* * *

And there you go folks, tune in next time for another tantalizing chapter of: New Girl in Town!

Please review, I think I only got two or three last chapter and because of that I had to drag myself to write this (Kinda, not really. I love writing.)

But I've decided that I'm going to blackmail you all (insert evil laugh here) I'm not going to write another chapter until I get at least ten reviews. I already have most of the next chapter written, so when I get those ten reviews I'll post the next chapter :)

Love you all.

Song Suggestion- A Song For The Painfully Indie ~ Tom Milsom


End file.
